


Like Jelly, my Heart is Sticky

by chewie_cap



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, gaming buddies, platonic mihyo, squint for jeonghyo, the rest of twice eventually shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewie_cap/pseuds/chewie_cap
Summary: Mina is too busy playing games with jihyo to pay attention to her girlfriend
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Like Jelly, my Heart is Sticky

Everybody knows that Sana is an exceptionally clingy person. She loves cuddles and cheek kisses and anything involving someone showing her affection and there was no one she loved to get it from more than her girlfriend. Everyone also knows that Sana is also an exceptionally jealous person who glares at anyone who ever looks at Mina the wrong way or tries to hit on her. It can come across as a tiny bit possessive to people outside their relationship but Mina doesn’t seem to notice. 

Said girlfriend has been busy for the past few months playing Minecraft and other games with her newfound best friend Jihyo, who just happened to be Sana’s ex-girlfriend. This has led to Mina unconsciously ignoring Sana more often than not after finally finding someone who wanted to play games with her. Sana knew that this was kinda her fault...okay it was all her fault, but who knew that introducing your ex to your new girlfriend would lead to them bonding over their shared love for video games, definitely not Sana. 

Sana knew she had absolutely no valid reason to be jealous, Mina was the most patient and loving partner, and has never done anything to make Sana question her love for the girl. That being said, that doesn’t mean she doesn’t get upset that Mina’s been playing more and more games with Jihyo than spending time with her girlfriend who she already doesn’t see that often due to their school schedules. 

Sana now pouty and cold from her lack of cuddles slumps over on Mina’s bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders trying to find some semblance of warmth without her usually warm girlfriend who she should be cuddling with and watching some action movie she doesn’t really pay attention to. Sana always finds herself stealing glances at the girl in her arms way more interesting than paying attention to the actual movie anyways. Mina usually likes to tuck herself into sanas side, Sana wrapping one arm around her shoulders, and the other holding her girlfriend's unusually cold hands. The lack of warmth in her arms pulls Sana from her train of thoughts and back into reality where Mina is still playing Minecraft with Jihyo like she has been for the past 2 hours and completely ignoring her girlfriend who had been choosing a movie for the past 20 minutes waiting for Mina to finally come to bed.

Sana, always the impatient one starts whining at Mina to come and watch a movie like they do every Saturday night. 

“Babe I picked a movie”

“Baby”

“Minari”

“Mitang”

“Darling”

“Give me a sec Hyo, I’ll be right back,” Mina said, taking off her headphones, turning around to face a very pouty Sana, head resting on a penguin plushie she was squeezing the life out of. “Can we start the movie yet? You can play with Jihyo anytime, I, on the other hand, require cuddles now” Sana said, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

“Babe I promise I’ll come to watch in like 20 minutes, Jihyoling, and I am in the middle of building our house, let me just finish up what I was doing, and then I’ll come to bed.” Mina spun her chair around, picking up her headphones, and got right back to crafting, completely dismissing her girlfriend. 

Sana couldn’t help but let her thoughts run rampant in her mind as she let out a huff, falling back on the bed. Since when was Mina close enough to Jihyo to call her “Jihyoling?” Since when did she pick spending time with jihyo rather than her? Since when was playing a game more important than hanging out with your girlfriend who very clearly wants you to pay attention to them? Mina and her had been spending less and less time with each other ever since Jihyo had planned a visit to see Sana’s university and Sana was forced to introduce her ex-girlfriend to her new girlfriend. They had unexpectedly hit it off when Jihyo noticed Mina’s switch lying on sanas living room table and by the end of the trip, jihyo and Mina had spent more time playing smash together than partying as Sana had planned.

She sat there on the bed, laptop on her lap, waiting for Mina again. Sana finally decided after another 45 minutes of listening to Mina ramble on about strip mining and tree farming that she had had enough of her girlfriend ignoring her so she got up, threw on her(Mina’s) hoodie, and left the room, Mina oblivious to Sana’s departure.

Later when Jihyo and Mina had called it a night and Mina went straight to bed knowing she had to get up relatively early to study, too sleep-deprived to notice the lack of her normally koala-like girlfriends grip on her body, Sana was walking into her apartment to a surprised Momo asking why she was home that night having usually spent her weekends in Mina’s apartment. 

Sana sighed, plopping herself down on the other side of the couch from Momo, “I was ditched for Jihyo and Minecraft once again, what’s new,” pulling her feet up off the ground and into her roommate’s lap. 

“Mina never ever misses movie night! She always has some sort of marvel or superhero movie she wants to show me, I can’t believe she was so invested in whatever she was doing with Jihyo to completely forget I was in the room waiting for her” Sana says, rubbing her eyes, falling back on the armrest of the couch.

Momo closes her laptop, turning her head to face Sana, “I’m sure she didn’t completely forget you were there, you know how she gets when she's into a game, it’s like trying to bribe a kid with broccoli while it’s playing with a puppy, you’re never gonna get its attention” 

“I know but she said she was coming to bed and she usually, for the most part, has some self-control when she’s playing to stop when she needs to,” Sana replies clearly very exhausted by recent events. 

Sana gets off the couch and starts pacing back and forth around the living room, “ever since she became friends with Jihyo, they’ve been playing games online nonstop or on facetime talking about who knows what! I don’t even know how Mina has so much time for Jihyo when we spent so little time together before they became friends, and now whenever we have any time for ourselves she’s always talking about what Jihyo and her did that day or texting her!” 

“Wait, wait wait, are you jealous of jihyo?” Momo said, a bewildered expression forming on her face as she stands, placing her hands on her shoulders to stop Sana from pacing. 

“What? No….maybe”

Sanas hides her face in her hands, “I don’t know” 

“I mean it’s pretty funny that you’re jealous of your girlfriend hanging out with your ex-girlfriend because they’re playing games,” Momo says trying to lighten the mood. 

“You know you’re supposed to be cheering me up, right? That’s what a good best friend would be doing right now” Sana pouts, slapping Momo’s arm.

Momo pulls her into a hug, “just go talk to her please, I’m a thousand percent positive you can fix this, you guys are the most sickenly cute couple I’ve ever met”

\--------------------

The next day Sana gets up way earlier than she should be getting up on a Sunday, changes her clothes, grabs her car keys, and sets off on an early morning mission to her girlfriend’s apartment. 

She types in the passcode to the apartment, tiptoeing to her girlfriend’s bedroom door, opening up as gently as she could as to not wake up her penguin curled up in bed, or said penguins roommates who were definitely still sleeping. Sana takes off her jacket as quietly as she can and places it on the back of Mina’s desk chair before grabbing one of Mina’s oversized shirts she likes to sleep in and changes into it. 

Carefully lifting up the overs, she slips into bed behind the younger, wrapping her arms around Mina’s tummy pulling her back into her chest. Mina stirs, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands instantly knowing who's crawled into her bed, “what time is it?” she murmurs sleepily. 

“Seven-ish”

Mina turns in Sana’s arms, groaning, “then why are we awake?” nosing herself deeper into the crook of Sana’s neck.

“I figured this would be the only time you’re not playing games with jihyo long enough to actually have a conversation with me,” Sana says with a bit of edge to her voice that instantly notifies Mina that she's done something wrong, “you know after ditching me last night to play games with her”

Mina cringes and lifts herself out of San’s embrace, placing her head on the pillows facing Sana’s annoyed face. 

“I’m sorry, I just got caught up with what we were doing, I promise it won’t happen again,'' Minas says as she grabs Sanas hand off her waist and places a kiss on the back of her hand. 

Sana sighs, “Mina it wasn’t just last night, you’ve been so preoccupied with Jihyo ever since you guys became friends, we barely get to see each other with our school schedules and now I see you even less, I just wanna spend time with you”

Mina thinks back to the last few weeks where she and Jihyo had started hanging out, she hadn’t realized that her time playing games with Jihyo had cut into her time with Sana. She had just found someone who enjoyed playing games as much as she did and was excited to finally have someone to play with. It hits her all at once how little she's seen Sana the past few weeks and how she’s been a horrible girlfriend, neglecting her for some games. 

Sana sees Mina’s eyebrows furrow like how they always do when she's thinking really hard about something, and a look of realization suddenly dawns on her face. Mina suddenly sits up and Sana sits right up next to her. 

“Oh god Sana I’m so sorry, I hadn’t realized how much time Jihyo and I have been spending together these past few weeks, I just been so wrapped up in having someone who actually likes doing the same thing as me…. but that's no excuse” Mina says with pleading eyes “believe me I’m gonna be better, I’m gonna put more effort into our relationship and managing my time, I should have been paying more attention to what I was doing, I really, really am sorry” Mina’s head dropped and tears started forming in her eyes. 

Sana sighed, “Mina sweetie, look at me,” Sana says, lifting Mina’s face to look into her eyes, “I’m happy you’ve become such good friends with Jihyo, but what you did hurt my feelings, it made me feel as if I wasn't as important enough to want to spend time with, but as long as you acknowledge that you were in the wrong and you say your gonna do better I believe you” 

“I will, I promise,” Mina says with determination in her eyes, holding up her pinky finger, Sana links her own with Minas, “I really am sorry Sana” 

“I know baby, now let's go back to sleep, it’s still early and we don't have to get up for a while,” Sana says gently wiping Mina’s tears from her cheeks and pulling her into a hug before leaning them both back in the bed to get some sleep before class. 

\--------------------

Mina woke up later that morning to her alarm blaring, she moved to turn it off but found herself unable to move, Sanas grip on her waist was too strong for her to move from. She tried to reach for her phone but to no avail could she reach it. 

Giving up on trying to get out of the sleeping girls embrace, she sighed, “Sana”

“Satang”

“Honey please let me go, I have to turn off my alarm and go to the library for a group project”

Sana groaned, letting Mina go just enough to turn off her alarm before squeezing Mina tighter, nuzzling into the back of her neck, “5 more minutes, you owe me”

Mina sighed defeatedly and stopped struggling, intertwining her fingers with Sanas before saying, “We should probably talk some more later.”

“Yea I think so too, are you still picking me up from the library later today?” 

“Ya, we can go back to your place to talk, then have a study date? I think I’ve been slacking off not just in the girlfriend department but also the academic one too” mina chuckled sadly. 

Sana pressed a soft kiss to Mina's nape, “a study date sounds good, you also need to make up for all the cuddles you didn’t give me too, don't forget about that” 

Mina smiled thinking about how she had the most forgiving and clingy girlfriend ever. Mina snorted, “I don’t think you could ever let me forget about cuddles” causing Sana to laugh before pulling Mina to face her.

“Nope, not ever” a smug smile forming on Sanas face before she pulled Mina into a soft, slow kiss. 

\--------------------

A few weeks had passed since their argument and they had been spending away more time together than before. Mina had learned to manage her time better, getting to spend time playing online with Jihyo and spending lots more time with her girlfriend. Mina had even got Sana a Minecraft account so she could play with Mina and Jihyo on their server. Jihyo's girlfriend Jeongyeon had even started playing with them, having bonded with Mina after seeing her collection of legos in the back of a facetime call. She had a fun time teaching Sana how to play, showing her how to find treasure and how to farm animals, (Sana teared up the first couple times she had to kill any of the animals) though Sana preferred to pick flowers and decorate their shared home rather than do any of the other stuff. 

While Sana didn't like all the killing that went along with Minecraft, she had taken a certain liking to playing animal crossing. She liked fishing and even though catching spiders still scared her to an extent, she didn't mind doing it if Mina was right there beside her, ready to help her along when she needed it. 

Finals season was finally coming to an end and the pair found themselves packing up their things for their respective trips back home to Japan. They still had a couple of days before their flights but they had to get through all the parties celebrating finals being over first, and goodbyes to their friends who lived in Korea. 

Mina was walking out of the classroom in which she took her last final for the semester texting someone when a body slammed into her side, almost knocking them both over. She sent her text and then wrapped her arms around the body pulling her into a hug recognizing the familiar smell of vanilla anywhere. 

“Darling we’re done! I can't wait to go home and take a nap and preferably sleep forever” Sana said giggling, wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend's waist. 

Mina chuckles, “how about we sleep and stay in tonight, watch a movie or play animal crossing,” Mina says with hope in her eyes. 

“Nice try, but you’re not getting out of this party,” Sana says pulling out of their embrace, intertwining their hands together before pulling Mina to walk towards her apartment. “We both need a night to cut loose and drink until the sun comes up, hence why we take a nap now and party later,” Sana says smiling, knowing Mina won’t say no to her. Mina pouts but doesn't object and they continue on their way to Sana's apartment.

After a much-needed nap together, Mina went back to her apartment to get ready for the party before Sana did the same and went to pick her up with Momo. Sana says hi to Chaeyoung and Dahyun, leaving Momo with them before knocking on Mina’s bedroom door and stepping inside. 

Sana sees Mina send a text off her phone before going to put her blond hair in a half-up, half-down updo in the mirror, and steps behind her to help and to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

Mina says hi back, turning around and giving Sana a quick peck on the lips before going to grab her purse. Sana just oggles at her very pretty girlfriend, wearing a white off the shoulder crop top she's never seen before and a black skirt. 

Mina giggles when she finishes getting her things together and sees the way Sanas stares at her, “you're gonna start drooling silly, come on, our friends are waiting for us outside” she says as she turns to open her door. 

Sana finally snapping out of her daze, grabs Mina's wrist, and turns her around, pulling her into a kiss. She walks them back until Minas back hits the door. Mina in turn wraps her arms around Sanas neck and deepens the kiss. Mina eventually pushes Sana a little to stop, breathing heavily but Sana doesn't want to stop and starts kissing her way down Mina's neck. “Have I told you that you're the prettiest girl ever and I love you more than anything?” Sana says in between kisses. 

“Sana we gotta get going, they’re all waiting for us,” Mina says breathlessly, tilting her head back to give her more access to her neck.

Sana just whines and nips at her skin before pulling back and pouting at her girlfriend “What if I changed my mind about going out” 

“As much as I would love to stay in, this is the first time all of us are gonna see each other in weeks, we can’t skip out on them” Mina says moving to fix her hair.

Sana groans before she backs up and says “fine, we can have fun later” winking as she goes to open the door.

\--------------------

The seven girls arrive at the party and immediately go to search for the rest of their friends, finding them in the kitchen getting drinks. Mina is still busy texting someone when Nayeon grabs the vodka and pours them all shots to celebrate the end of the semester. 

Everybody grabs a shot and Nayeon starts a say a speech to their little group of friends, “to passing another semester in this hell hole, and to my amazing friends whom without I wouldn't have made it this far, not to get all sappy on you guys but I'm really glad we all met each other” 

“Stop being so dramatic unnie, we still got plenty of time together, well at least some of us do,” Chaeyoung says pulling Nayeon into a side hug before the older starts to cry (she might have pregamed a bit too hard).

They all start laughing when suddenly Sana feels someone tap on her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

“Surprise!”

Sana squeals, “Jihyo” throwing her hands over the younger's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. She finally lets go of her, “I don’t even know what to say, how are you here” she quickly turns to Jeongyeon saying “hi Jeongie” before turning back to her ex, “I'm very confused, why are you here? not that I’m complaining but I thought you were going straight home after finals” Sana says with a huge smile on her face, clearly very surprised but also very happy to see the younger. 

“Mina practically begged me to come, saying you missed me and also so she can kick my ass in Mario kart in-person” Jihyo chuckles “She's the one who planned all this”

Sana turns to her girlfriend, confusion still written all over her face

“I know you said you wanted me to spend more time with you after our little spiff but I also realized that as much as you wanted to spend more time with me, you were also missing your friend so I asked her to come before we both leave to Japan” Mina explained shyly, looking down at her cup.

Sana realizes that it was Jihyo that Mina had been texting the whole day and looked at Mina like she put the stars in the sky herself, she didn’t know she could love somebody more than she loved the girl in front of her at that moment. Half of their little group of friends coos at them while the other half gags (secretly thinking about how cute they were) as Sana pulls her girlfriend into a tight hug, whispering a quick “thank you so much, I love you” in her ear, pressing a quick kiss on her cheek before letting go and saying “I think it's time to party now that everybody’s here” and that's exactly how their night went.

Sana woke up the next morning extremely hungover with her equally hungover girlfriend lying on top of her chest in Nayeon's living room surrounded by all her friends. She turned to grab her phone and see what time it was, waking Mina up in the process.

“God, my head is pounding” Mina groans, snuggling her head further into the crook of Sana's neck, pressing a soft kiss on her skin. 

Sana cards her fingers through Mina's hair, softly scratching her scalp, making a noise of agreement. 

“Can we go back to sleep, I'm not ready to deal with seven other hungover people quite yet” Mina mumbles, tickling Sanas neck with her breath.

Sana nods her head, eyes already half-closed, wrapping one of her hands around Mina’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

She bends down to press a soft kiss on the mole on Mina’s nose before falling asleep thinking about how much she loves the girl in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so I'm sorry if it's a little all over the place and poorly written.


End file.
